Every colour !
by vendetta 1997
Summary: one year since the time she breathed the freash air that filled the sky , when she had the time to think of freedom when she met him and fell for those caremel eyes , where are they why havent they come to her rescue . read and find out korra during a nother capture please review xxxx
1. taken

_every colour :) read to specturm by florence and the mechine amazing my inspration to write this story and after reading throne of glass_

_one year , one year sence my last onuce of freedom the time when i could breath the freash air that filled my lungs ,time i could smile , the time i could see the happyness and freedom in life when i loved too see a human without the the thought of beeing tourgted to the ponit when the air escape my lungs for what felt like an enterinty ! , i wounder if the trees still flutter under the wind ? _

_does the grass still breath with the air? how i miss the time i had no care in the world only that wasnt all in my life i had doties and training but i still found freedom until i met him i could smile no matter what perdicturement i or we were in i felt as if he was the other part of my soul that i was always missing was he the perpous of my exsitence to met and fall im love with him to eventually bare his children and to have a life long happyness because i know what my answer would be any day ._

_Does he or do they still care of my absence , notice my soul and sprit arent within there reach , are they happy im without there reach are they pleased someone did what they never could hind me away to rot in the most disgusting of places in my life to know that id never see day light again , i know that im being rediouls my mental ablity has come to life im losing my self slowly and thats there plan to break my every fibre and will to make sure that i know of there true evil , _

_when they walk past my cell at night are they happy to hear my painful cry does it bring them joy to know they hold so much evil within them , where are they why havent they come to my rescue dont they care at all , But does amon hold them in the same perdiocment as me held againest there will ? tourged and beaten i Lay still againest the ice cold drity floor it gives me some kind of comfort some of which im not fimialier with , is it easing me with the fact this is my death bed againest this solid metal _

_that i wont have to endure anymore pain . i guess its come to the attention why havent i thought of breaking my self free well in my training it didnt come with metal bendering the clever sods new my weakness before hand who was there suplier someone close to me it wouldnt suprise me jeolousy is a big thing in my dying age i had to fight if they wouldnt help me then i shall be my own rescueer then, lifting my hopes and sprits ,as i lifted my self on my knees i could hear the prasies from the wind embed with sprits of the earth telling me to be strong i had to be _

_looking up i had to be couragrous be quick thinking ,siting with my head on my knees breathing deeply give it time they will come hoping to find my shell of a body empty and life less well they shall be getting the seiprous of there life with the glittering light of the moon coming through the crack of a pointless window which gave any or to no light gave me the engery for me to be strong , Footsteps , footstep after footsteps this was very pecioulyer from the dense foot steps i was hearing there apeared to be more than three rather unsaul _

_they came in pairs or three was this souposed to be my resue party well one year to late buddy or my end With the creak of the door and the muttering i responed "yes this is my cell if your my resue partie please hurry thanks " but that would probly be my biggest mistake yet but this was enough it was time and i carnt endure this any longer_

_and then my repond was largest bang of my life it spread through the buliding well that would defently cause attention , keeping my head down so that the dust didnt consume my lungs it filled the cell as well as blinding light courpted the cell tears sprang down my cheeks soubing loudy " KORRAAAAA" was all i could hear what what oh thank godness i began to laugh through my tears there was hope afterall i had my freeedom back it wasnt my end _

_my name came from at least five people and i could take a guess aopon who they were looking up i could see figures they came to my level more like they fell to their knees someone grabed onto my face i could denfenty take i guess who it was looking into those beatuifel carmel eyes how i missed him my heart throbed with love to see him again "Mako " great i was crying even more this was denfenty an emotional day looking into my eyes " look at you " while the tears sprang from his eyes i hadnt really taken in my apperance for the past twevel months my hair fell freely around my face i was in a full blueskin tight jumpsuite to keep me warm and then it came to my attention where have you been why have i had to endure this pain and yet here you all stand perfecty heathly anger filled within me _

_i couldnt look at them they left me i looked away i stood with my last anouce of engery and steped away "korra" "you didnt come for me "i said through my soubers "what what does that mean"was that all they could repile with they gave me puzeled looks""look at me where were you ,look at the hell ive had to endure for a year "but out of the blue my vision became disurantated i felt sick to my stomach what was happening " korra ?" "KORRA?" "HELP ME " gasping for breath i fell to my knees but i felt strong arms grasp my thin frame lets put it this way i wasnt treated to the best standereds and then there was darkness_

_"ARGGU" sitting up holding my side i hadnt noticed the pain my wounds were giving off no one was present , good i couldnt bare to see any of them standing from my dime bed better than a metal floor only did i realize i was back in my room in air temple island were on earth was i being held during my absence no of which id like to no of that god for saken place was hell it self pain came surging through me no be strong even though i felt theyed left me behind im sure they had an answer hopefullyto the many question i needed to ask and i needed there answers right this moment _

_there all i have left but there not forgiven so easly hmm! lets get this over with im dying of hunger .following the chatter of my last hope coming to what seemed like something out of my dream being safley inside air temple isalnd the dark hallways that gave comfort and peace coming to a halt there it was the door way to the people who left me behind can i forgive them do they still care for me the way i cared for them_

_holding my breath lifting an unstedy hand opening the door i kept my head low and there speaking came to a halt the light surged through me i lifted my head to be met with the concered face of my dear friends i looked away it was too painful how can they show so much concern when quite frankly they left me for dead keeping in my pride i looked at them with anger "we need to have a talk everyone of us now!" the hate in my vocie made them wince with fear i didnt even sit down _

_walking forward and stopping i crossed my arms and spread my legs to give me a more imtimading look "Korra" "NO!" "im speaking first where have you been all of you didnt you even care about my absence or our you happy that someone did what you never could hind me away to rot in that digusting cell that id never see the sun again " "Korra" now it was tenzin speaking "we did everything in our power to find you , you have no idea at how painful it was without you and of course not dont even think for one moment that we dont care dont let amon into your head you no better than that " _

_"well lets put it this way he got into me in other ways" tenzin and eveyone in the room there face filled with anger "yes that right while you were doing everything in your power i became amons favorite bed filler i carnt even look at you i want to go home to my parents given the fact that you dont care about me and that you pretty much shown that you dont care about me tears were falling freely from my face i turned as fast as my feet could carry me and ran to the point were my legs were flashs of light beneaf me as i ran to the only place i new i could find help and one last onuce of peace and hope that was me or was me , sat in a medtion state "avatar aang i need your gudience !"""My dear korra " "it is time for you to accept your condition" "what conditon do you speak of" "its time to wake up , wake up korra" what what do you mean of course i m awake"_

_and then my worst fears became a verlisasion my vision became fuzzy and darkness crept through me lauching forward gasphing i was back in the discraful of places on earth hell it self hosted but death and misery " amon "dont even take in your surrodings korra given time and it will be a past memorie but the only concering thought out of my so called dream me becoming amons bed filler i so hope that wasnt a vision of my future just the very thought made me shudder forget it korra it will never come to that never it couldnt be happenig straighting my back taking deep breaths what on earth was happening to me was it just a dream or a vision or a warning . tears filled my eyes im stuck here im never leaving , this is truley where im prediticted to die . conflicted emotions bring out the truth in a person so what truth or lie do i behold beneath this exteria whos to trust who shall i love and my promotion gave me inner conifiction to the point where the world stopped spinny beneath me _

_little did i know that this was a frangement of the painful adventure i have yet to endure if i thought this prison was hell on earth how i was about to be shown i was very wrong indeed and your coming along with me ?!_


	2. love

_i have to say that im getting used to the methods of fanfiction sorry if my confussing you with the mistakes im making im tring my very best at writing this fanfic so thank you for reading your the best xxx:) :P _

_What is my full pertencul in life what will i gain and what will i losse , the greastist question to be asked and never given a proprer answer i suposse we find out when the light within us can not use this extira any longer ,i dont now where to go from here , so conflicted do i wait or do i act should i be couragus or fearful give them what they desire to break me to take everything ive dream and hoped for to be taken from me in an intence never understand and find the beauty of this world and understand the very meaning of life it self , love his love that will never be broken its strength and desire for me can never be broken from an emortal or the spirts they know the truth within are love theyve seen it many times but are love is the brightess in the dark his heart pure filled with houner and self ness his life in his world different but understandable never given the time to think about his own desires and hopes rather his happyness is that of which he gives to another to see there bright smile of the sucess and pure happyness he`d fight a million lifes to keep those perious to him out of harms way not a day goes by when the look of worrie isnt spread across his face , his love id never change it but why dosent he come is the love of which he says he holds for me is fake or is he in danger such as me the very thought made me sick to my stomach even if his love was a lie id never change never take back the " i love you " becasue i ment every eight letters to my very heart _

_The opisites of the elements the cold and the warm the black and the white of the ying yang the push and pull the never ending desire following each other to the ends of the earth should i give up my hopes for the return of our bonding love but i carnt get the fulided beating of his heart from my ears should i be selfish and think of my surivul i suposse the day will come when the answers are given and we shall be reuineted until that day i suposse sleep is nesscuy if im awaiting my fatul end its rather tieuring . As my head gently lays apon the metal floor we meet again is the sarcast thought replaying in my head but rather true when will i ever lay my head onto a soft pillow again filled with the clouds plucked from the heavens if were treated badly in this life are we reborn into a carefree life filled with luxurilles i guess i shall find the truth soon since my death isnt so far away ,getting my self into a comfortable spot unconisussness crept through me for once a night mare didnt suddenly awake me i suppose thinking of my frist love gave me comfort_


	3. the time has come

_the third part of my stroy im finding writing this story really enjoyable and the 128 veiws ive had are giving my more courage to continue writhing so i thank you youre amazing xxxxxxxx:) :) _

_walking down a slim but rather long hallway filled with darkness there were no lights at all or window for that matter my hands were tied behind my back so this is it do the equlists that are taking me to my deaf do they have no smpothy at all , i need to distract my self from the worry in me so if i dont calm myself they see my weakness and get me off gard aproching the metal door covered in ageing rust at least my cell was in better condition , the walk seemed like an eternity but here we are my fate will be decied i hope that amon is filled with some kind of sympothy but his hate for the avatar isnt just in this world but the next so my hopes to be speared are just a hopeless dream feeling no need to show any worry or fear i kept my head down here it comes exhaling a deep sigh and then the door flung open stood in the middle of the room equalists meny stood at the sides of the room how gulable they are and very foolish to beleive anything that comes out of this petty mans mouth and there he sat on a highly decurated chair way too big for my liking he sat like he was some kind of king , anger boiled through me what gives you the right to think your self so highly than others harm the inocent just to gain power and feel supior what a petty little man you are _

_To my suprise amon gave me the hounor of seeing his face covered with scars was this a gift to see the atcual face of my killer lucky me , taking a drink from his highly poliched glass smriking with each gulp i just hope you dont chouch on that , i grew impactinent is this my last suffering to be left with my thoughts and say the good byes to my loved ones while he plans my deaf this was getting extremly annoying just get on with it _

_"growing impactint our we "_

_amon stood casually taking long strides to where i stood looking me up and down smriking , how i wish to kill you with my bear hands _

_"dont worrie my dearest avatar your time hasnt come to an end just yet , you see i want to you to suffer just as i have theres a special project for you to attend and you dont have an opion in the matter and i wont be giving you the details in which of your new home "_

_"YOUR EVIL , STAY AWAY FROM ME , I HATE YOU " _

_"now , now , now korra dont get to angry "_

_he said holding my chin looking deep into my eyes i could only return the faver looking into his eyes there where no eyes just inky black filled with resentment and hate what is it that i did for you to hate me so much it replayed in my mind until he spoke again which wasnt that long because he carnt shut it for two seconds _

_"I wont be so cruel as to tell you something of you new life your new masters will be coming any second but you see i promised them a show a very important one if not that "_

_What dont you dare be afraid korra dont give them the satisfaction i tried struggling but the equlist tied the ropes even harder amon strode back to his seat replaced his mask back onto his face and then the doors flung open to revile a middle aged man with four guard with heavy armour with spears at their sides now i was begging to panick i was thrashing around so much to the ponit where at least five equalist where holding me down i had no ideal of my future but i could sense danger a mile away _

_"welcome , welcome "_

_amon was being rather friendly with the new comer but the man didn not return the faver rather look in my direction and gave me the most evil smile id poisble ever see in my life he shook off amon i was lead back to the centre of the room the mystury man stood at one side of the room _

_"as i promised you there will be a very important show my lord "_

_i was pushed onto my knees but i couldnt hold back the tears any longer he was planning on breaking not just my soul but my dreams the loss of my bending would devestate me and that is what he was planning i didnt even give a struggle as amon gript the back of my kneck and placed his thumb on my head and as drakness crept through me i was broken and i didnt fight it ! What have i come to only did i realise my death would promise for a better avatar considering the fact i have failed and theres no way for my escape the sooner i die the better the world will become i just hope where ever im being taken too will eventually end in my death _


	4. a new friend

_please review xx id love to hear how i can improve my story and i know my spelling is a bit off but i write really quick and i dont really check and thanks for the 226 veiws your the best xx _

_the smell was horiffic so power full it awoken me from my sleep only that with the glimsps of my surroding i wished to be a sleep once more for my unconissness to take me from this teribble place my dreams would give the comfort i need but korra the sooner this place ends in my death it will be worth it im a failure look at what ive become i just hope the next avatar will put me to shame and be more couragus but that was my personality once never back down be strong for those who needed me and yet here i am no matter how strong you may think you are theres always some one bigger and stronger than you but whos stronger than the avatar but ive failed that title so someone like me shouldnt be putting it to shame in my current condision i may as well be dead but thats what im hoping for anyway _

_sat in the corner of this petty excuss of a room darkness covered every corner but glittering moon light found a way through the crack of the walls the moonlight bathed me normally it would give me the strength a water bender would need but i dont behold that power any longer tears sprang from my eyes everything ive been bottling came up in waves of emotion i soubed loudly since i was the only person in the room i could exspress my emotions without being embrassed _

_"a pretty face like yours shouldnt be filled with such terrible tears"_

_now i was dying with embaressment wiping away my tears my face was a dark shade of red _

_"im so sorry you had to see that what your name ?"_

_coimg from the shadows i was taken back with the the darkness of his blue eyes he was a young adult very handsom at that maybe twenty odd he sat beside me "my name is asohn "_

_"thats a very unquie name " "thanks it was my fathers , whats your name " i didnt plan on giving him my real name who knows this mans past and since ive failed as the avatar some people may seek to kill me personaly because i failed them and hurt them in more ways than one "my name is kia " i repleyed with a sad smile _

_"Can i ask a question "_

_"yess" " what is this place and why is it in such bad condition "_

_i asked i kept my head low what ever the answer was going to be i new it wasnt going to be a good one at _

_"well from what ive heard it coal mine were new slaves just been sold and anyway how did a pretty thing like you end up in this place "_

_he was staring at my face i guess i may as well have a friend while im here to have one last friendship before my deaf but i wasnt planning on being truthful with him just yet _

_"lets say royaltie dont like when there gold and jewlury are taken "_

_"same here " so he was a thug not so bad as long he wasnt a murder that was perfectly fine with me i needed a friend at least i had comfort " i know this is out of the blue but it would be nice if we could be friends before we end up dying i dont want to end up dying alone " we look into each others eyes both of us had watery eyes because we new the enevertable "id like that very much werid to say i never had friends but now in one of the worst places i could imagen id end up with having a friend " he chuckeld i couldnt help but feel sorry for him never once had a friend was that the truth or was he planing the same game as me lie and hind our mistakes and failure in life _

_we talked long into the night and i ended up snuggling to him nothing romantic i was still faithful to mako but we probly never be ruinted again and i need a friend and some kind of comfort and my new friend offered it he had long fallen asleep but i couldnt help but stay awake and think of my fate once more there is no way im getting out of here and tomorrow they shall be coming for me and asohn and sending us to our deaths we will probly be seperated but at least i had one friend before my death since my loved ones and friends hadnt come for me this man i just met five hours ago was probly more of a friend to me than they ever were _

_well the time has come closing my eyes tomorrow will just be the beginnig of my slow and painful death i snuggle into asohn shoulder his presense gave me comfort and i fell into a peaceful ish dream _


	5. death

_please review makorra scene coming soon thanks for reading your the best xxxxxxxx _

_taken , just like previous events asohn and i were taken from our cell in the early hours of the morning were we getting special trement probly not getting all the slaves ready for a backbreaking painful days work i guess given time me and asohn we will fit in perfectly well our health and weight will decrease and will end in sertent death the highly decorated door open with an ease me and asohn were lead to the centre of the room there sat the middle aged man who i was asuming was the slave master his eyes grazed me with lust i couldnt help but shudder "why if isnt it the avatar and what has come to my attention a new friend or maybe a lover " asohn looked at me with widen eyes i looked down ashamed the man thought that maybe this frist and only friend had being truthful when realisticly i had spat in his face reverting my attention back to the slave master what did he want ?_

_"what is it that you want and may i ask your name " "my name is lord ian and i dont accept friendships in my astablisments and i need to show are lovly avatar how cruel i can be amon said that i should show you my true evil so that how should we put this in your place i dont want you making a mess of my fine astabilsments " panic it swept through me like the wind in the trees asohn was moved forward _

_"NOOOOOOOO" i screamed why is every thing being taken from meee ! what did i ever do my mouth was covered by one of the guards and i was held back by at least three men and then asohn was shoved into the lords arms he was push to his kness and faster than the speed of light a knife was slashed across his throt it happened so quickly that he still blink only to discover his time came to a fatul end in a different way that he`d imagen he became my last friend in the world and yet i knew hardly anything about him our long conversation which lasted into the long hours of the night not one time did we dicuss his life i suposse he probly hardly anything just as i did i guess we had more in common then we knew his time may have come before me but yet i shall end here just as he did !_

_he was filled with happyness and joy it made me sick he walk toward me grabed my chin and looked into my eyes the very same as amon did and the eyes were filled with the same emotion the very same words replayed in my head i wish to kill you with my bear hands he moved to my ears "be a good girl and this wont happen again and next time if you cause any kind of trouble insted of hurting the one you think dearly it will be you insted do i make my self clear " he turned and walked back to his throne and i return to my cell one man empty i was throw to the floor like a peice of rubbish i stayed in the same position as they left me i was numb what was lefted for me now i had failed a nother soul he put his last trust in me yet i knew nothing of him probly his wish maybe his life was too terible too speak of and i respect it there was nothing left in my i felt like a rock i was there but filled with no emotion im cold and dead in the inside all i need to do is complete the death of my cell my soul needs to be free`d the sprit i hold within me will promise to be sent to the next and i know that is garented there wasnt any point in thinking anymore about what will come because its been decied _

_taking a breath a long one at that there was no point in complaining its over ! _


	6. Blood

a rather bloodlust chapter and filled with dark and sad themes makorra scene finally enjoy sorry if i afend any one it isnt my intention my apologies enjoy xx:) mia please review

_after three months of enduring this hell hole i diserve a medel each passing day i feel my self weakening the musel i once had vanished along with my weight i was a walking twig i was given no food and barely a drop oof water i suposse lord ian had plenty of supliers so he didnt feel the need to suplier for his slaves but i couldnt take this any more so i stole some food on the way back to my cell and i know its probly going to come back at me with consquences for once i fell asleep with food in my stomach _

_"it was her i knew it was get here this is the frist and last time " oh no standing to defend my self my door was opened to reviele six guards and better not yet lord ian what a suprise but i was still emotionless i guess my plan not ony to feed my hungry stomach worked but an early death perfect sooner the better "grab that witch " well thats new lead through hallways and through a wooden door which showed great age and pain it lead to a court yard large stones in the middle stood two wooden posts i had no idea what was in stall for me i was put between two wooden posts i stared at them looking at the detail scrachs covered praticly the entire thing blood splated dried and crusted my head hung low no emotion i had no last words because i had so many times said my good byes yet they never came but i suposse this showed no lie and i didnt need to guess any longer " you once avatar korra shall be given twenty lashes for taking propery of lord ian " once avatar korra great now there mocking me well get it over with then my arms were tied the post with thick brown rope my head stayed in the same position i took a deep breath so i can endure the pain the guard gave the signal and then unbarable pain seruged through me hitting bong each time my screaming could be heard in the next life i deserve this for my failure to the inoccent my failure to asohn and mako and everyone ive every loved losing and that i lost my bending they have taken away my hopes but the spirt i hold within my will pass onto another im probly the frist avatar to give up without a fight im worthless and deserve an even worse punishment than what there giving me im finshed and im glad of it i gave it my all but the strongest can hold weakness i suposse that was the lie i hold within me i was so stuborrn that i couldnt show my weaknessess and people like lord ian and amon did what ever it tuck to exposse them , the wind picked up the wind whispered my ears the souls within were telling me its nearly over they gave me my last comfort i smiled within my heart it beated loveand passion for the frist time in three long months finally i was free i closed my eyes with the last whip i was released from my ropes and imeditly fell to the floor blood speared every part of my back before i was taken to my cell they asked me one finally question _

_"any last words " "with the last piece of engery i had left i repleyed "what took you soo long "_

_i knew puzzeled exspression were on their faces but there was nothing else left in me i was returned to my cell to die slowly but painfully if i were too survie id make sure that id repeat the previous events just to make sure that i no longer lived but i knew it was over i was laid on the floor just as i was left i just didnt do anything for that matter just waited for it to be over tears were falling freely from my face ive failed _

_i felt the presence of five learking in the shadows i knew who they were from the beating of there hearts filled with love and houner they shoulnt have come i dont want them to see what is about to come they came from the shadow in gaurd outfits just like good old times _

_i felt a number of hands on my tring to help in what ever way they can mako held me close "no dont.. , its over you need to promise me that you`ll find him for me and to train him to the best you can .. ? " " we promise you korra " it was good to hear there vocies again i looked up and was met with those carnmel eyes "hello there stranger" " hello " he repleyed his face with was filled with tears so were the rest i couldnt be mad at them even though i may never no why they didnt come i no longer care`d "i love you hat - trick !"" i love you too " he rocked my back and forth he kept his head on my forhead my hand rest on his cheeck "sshhh!" my enegery was fading _

_" im sorry i failed you i hope that he puts me too shame i by the power of truth i while living have conqured the universe ... i love you all ... " _

_and then there was no more ! _

_Mako prov_

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! KORRA COME BACK DONT YOU DARE LEAVE MEEEE ... I LOVE YOU SO SO SO MUCH..." _

_i cried into her hair those beautiful eyes widen with no emotion , we where too late i sat just holding her so tight , tenzin , bolin ,asmai , lin and maia a yoing girl who lead us here _

_she , shes gone so much rage , rage i need to a venge her i gave her one last kiss gently laying here on the floor i stood rasing the attention of everyone in the room i ripped the door open walking down the hall my muscles stensted _

_"MAKO " _

_they were shouting my name but i didnt care "wait for us " they all formed behind behind me the vendetta with in them flashed in their eyes we came across two guards lets say we got the answers and thats the last word the spoke we found the room which held the man responisble , the door opened and there he was " now its our turn lets see who wins " the long swords in my hands became one with my hands by the end they were coated in blood _

_but dont freat im saving the details of his death for last , two missing arms and legs and one perfectly slit throat but he was next and he shall be given special trement for his end my eyes were no longer carnmel but rather red filled with blood lust and it was only the begging theyve took her from me so i will taken every thing from them ! _

_please review and thanks for reading until next time _

_part 7 coming soon xxx_


	7. Vendetta

Its only short guys sorry not had alot of inspration , recommend me some music to write too always gives me the finals push , please review you guys are the best

_the blood lust in my eyes the fuery in the sun the fire i hold within me the fire is a live cannot be tamed its wild kills everything in its past born to kill with out remorse holds a vendette againest every living thing or object the fire i had tamed with in me grew its own heart and took my emotions and set them a light the emotions had kept in she let them free and but now i became unpredictable not to be trusted i became the vendetta of fire i supossed the fire of which cannot be tamed the very person which holds it within their extira hold the same emotion of the fire within , she shall be evenged if i hold it until the day i die , i miss the blue of her eyes filled with comfort and love i wouldnt change her for the world she was perfect to the last detail , i miss the sound of our hearts beating as one i miss the our lips combined the passion bursting beneaf us the feel of our hands locked always fearing that we will miss warmth of each others passion but i gave her my heart and i still had hers she still lives with in me but my heart died that night not hers but her heart is trapped within me all that is left is the fire _

_we hunt we hunt as one the vendetta has taken over our souls are very beening and fribe and turnned us into what we always forught againest mindless killing mechines never look back never to feel gulit we were all most gone but i lost my soul on that night now well i dont need to spell it out too you , its been four days the blood crusts still lay on my sword always to remind me that its not over yet that i will still slaughter everyone until im satified it brings me joy to think of the blood spilling from the throuts but its not enough , we need a lead of his where abouts amon his abence is killing me i need to have his heart in my hands to hear his last breath escape his lips he will die with my hands around his neck _

_hoped you enjoyed it filled with vengence and blood lust please review xxx _


	8. Amon

quite sick and bloodlust still got to have an angery mako well here the moment of truth please review sorry if its a bit sloppy just write it and im half a sleep i was lisening to music lool please review and thanks for the 700 view you guys are amazing xxx

_one location its all we need all we desire it keeps me awake at night the questions filling my mind answers will be my last hope i wish that i could give up hope but each time i close my eyes i see through her eyes see the beauty she saw in this world even if we were to be reunited i suposse she could see the death and vendetta i hold with her abence _

_now shes gone the world seems darker than before i cannot see the light in anything the only light which i see is the memory of the light in her eyes gave me hope "Mako" i turned my head to be met with my brother worrid exspress i hadnt really gave him any attention since you know well "yess" my vocie for the frist time wasnt filled with pain anger or regret "its a matter of time bro" "time is making it all the more painful" blue eyes those eyes i was staring down a dark allay when she appeared she ran before my eyes before i could take in her full apperance i was positive it was her but she was iraplaceable i took long stride through the allay "Korra" "hehe" "korra where.. is that you" i was loosing my mind a door flung open "ko..rra " "MAKO where are you bro" i kept following the shado of her past thorugh dark hallways filled with orange light THEM they stood EQUALISTS i looked around where was she her shado lead us to the palce i never imaged and here we where at long last amons hide out and it was beneaf our noses unbelieve able _

_bolin , asami , lin .tenzin it hadnt taken them very long to apear behind me relife was spread across there face out pations had run low and the time was now i suposse bolin was right it was amatter of time and the time had come unbeliveably quick "how our we going to play this out " tenzin was speaking all was the good guy "i wasnt planing merely to plan on killling " before tenzin could answer to my response i was alreadly slitting the throats of the eqalists like i said i lost my heart and soul with her and there was no replacing them "lets go " at frist they had all accepted my coldness but now it brought them unbeliveable shock and worrie but i had other things to worrie about than there emotionsi took amatter of mintues before we stood out side the doors which held to much power and pride for a man that killed my love and hurt the inoccent but now the games were over i knocking on the door i felt that i need to take a breath blinding light surgeted through my blades connected with the bases of there necks thats for opening the door far to slowly but all so for being what you are _

_stood in the centre of the room i looked up to be met with a mask never a face never to show emotion never to care but realisticly if he had emotion ill be reapting them out with my bare hands _

_"amon" _

there you go thanks for reading sorry for the mistakes hope you enjoyed it ill be updating soon night xx mia x please review xx


	9. Sorry x

_hey guys _

_i wont be undating this anymore if any inspiration comes to mind ill update i gave it my best shot i tried something new thanks for reading and im sorry for all my spelling and puncuation mistakes i never so much as check im lazy in that way lool soz ill trie my best to continue until that time see you around xxx _


End file.
